Quests do Fallout 4
História Principal Prológo O prólogo se passa no ano de 2077, e consiste em apenas uma missão, que não aparece no histórico de missões do jogador Ato 1 O Ato 1 começa quando o Sole Survivor desperta no ano 2287, mais de 200 anos após entrar na camâra de criogenia do Vault 111. 'Ato 2' O começo do Ato 2 é marcado pela chegada da Prydwen, e abrindo a maioria das quests da Irmandade do Aço. Ato 3 O Ato 3 começa quando o Sole Survivor consegue entrar no Instituto. Neste ponto, a estrutura da linha de quests principal fica parecida à de Fallout: New Vegas. São quatro "marcas" diferentes, uma para cada facção, e certos eventos nessas quests podem fazer outras facções hostis ao Sole Survivor, fazendo que isso as quests que pertencem aquela facção falharem se estiverem ativas. Se o jogador decidir se opor ao Instituto, ajudando qualquer outra das três facções, a última quest principal com A Opção Nuclear (na verdade, há três variações da mesma quest, uma para cada facção (Minutemen, Ferrovia ou Irmandade do Aço) quando estiver lutando contra o Instituto). Se o jogador escolhe terminar o jogo com o Instituto, a última quest principal será Família Nuclear. As quests a seguir se tornam disponíveis após completar O Nível Molecular: * No Instituto (Instituto) - começa automaticamente * Por Dentro (Irmandade do Aço) - dada pelo Ancião Maxson após a quest Não Tenha Misericórdia. * Trabalho Interno (Minutemen) - dada por Sturges se o jogador completar Armas Antigas * Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce (A Ferrovia) - dada por Desdemona se o jogador se juntar a Ferrovia e completar a quest Espionagem. Quests de Facção Os Minutemen Irmandade do Aço A Ferrovia O Instituto Side quests Missões secundárias Essas quests secundárias não estão ligadas à nenhuma facção. Quests de miscelânia Essas quests são mostradas na categoria "Miscelânea" no Pip-Boy. Missões não marcadas These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. Missões de companheiros The following quests are given once the player gains enough affinity with a particular companion. Missões de assentamento nota: é preciso averiguar se essas são quests ou eventos pré-escritos iguais as quests Ajude a Defender (nome do assentamento), existem várias quests não-marcadas relacionadas à assentamentos. Missões de DLCs ''Automatron'' Essas missões só ficam disponíveis após Automatron ser instalado. ''Far Harbor'' Essas missões só ficam disponíveis após Far Harbor ser instalado. ''Vault-Tec Workshop'' Essas missões só ficam disponíveis após Vault-Tec Workshop ser instalado. ''Nuka-World'' Essas missões só ficam disponíveis após Nuka-World ser instalado. Notas * A Irmandade de Aço, o Instituto e a Ferrovia são mutualmente hostis. Progredir na questline de qualquer uma das três facções fará que as outras se tornem hostis contra o jogador. * Se aliar ao Instituto fará com que os Minutemen se tornem hostis, isso pode ser facilmente evitado com testes de Carisma e selecionando as escolhas de diálogo corretas. * A questline dos Minutemen só se torna disponível se o jogador for hostil com o Instituto. * Os Minutemen podem se tornar hostis com a Ferrovia se eles não ativarem o sinal de evacuação durante a quest A Opção Nuclear. * Os Minutemen podem também destruir a Irmandade de Aço se eles se tornarem hostis com o personagem do jogador, mesmo se o jogador se aliou à Irmandade na quest principal. de:Fallout 4 Quests en:Fallout 4 quests es:Misiones de Fallout 4 fr:Quêtes de Fallout 4 pl:Zadania (Fallout 4) ru:Квесты Fallout 4 uk:Квести Fallout 4 Categoria:Quests do Fallout 4 Categoria:Fallout 4